


A New Brain Headcanons

by Kuraagins



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: Hello this is Tumblr user Kuraagins and I love A New Brain and posting headcanons about it





	1. Roger Plays the Guitar

-Okay so Roger’s parents were those parents that force their kids to learn an instrument when they’re like 8  
-They choose the guitar for Roger and he HATES IT at first  
-His teacher is really strict and it makes his fingers hurt and 8 year old Roger doesn’t have the patience to sit for hours learning classical music  
-When he’s 10 he accidentally ‘breaks’ his guitar and he’s like “oh no guess I can’t learn guitar anymore!”  
-He thinks he’s free from the guitar forever until his parents get him a new one for Hanukkah and he has to pretend to be thrilled with it  
-He stops turning up to his lessons and his guitar sits there collecting dust in the corner of the room  
-When he’s 17 he stumbles into his high school’s music classroom with his friend who takes the subject and he lays eyes on the cutest boy he’s ever seen playing the piano  
-Roger has NO IDEA how to approach this boy but he’s determined to find a way to get him to notice him  
-He’s sat moping on his bed trying to figure out how to impress this boy who’s name he doesn’t even know  
-Out of the corner of his eye he spots the old guitar and he has the idea to learn how to play again  
-As he starts strumming he realises that he remembers everything from his lessons as a kid  
-He stays up all night learning a song to perfection to play in front of the boy the next day  
-The second the lunch bell goes he practically runs to the music room  
-Sure enough the other boy is there and Roger gets super nervous  
-He literally just sits down and starts playing the song he had practiced  
-Gordon is a little like “okay???” But he thinks that Roger is adorable and a pretty good guitar player  
-When he finishes playing Roger looks over to see Gordon watching him and he gets SO FLUSTERED so he just kind of blurts out “I’M ROGER”  
-Gordon laughs and introduces himself, and Rodger counts that 100% as a success  
-He starts going to the music room every day to ‘practice his guitar’  
-But of course everyone knows that he’s just going to see Gordo  
-Roger is completely smitten and deadass writes a song for Gordon to ask him to prom  
-Of course Gordon (who had become equally enamoured with Roger) was exceedingly flattered - knowing all too well how hard writing a song can be - and that’s how their relationship started.  
-As they grow up, Gordon still adores the way that Roger plays piano, and asks him to play to calm him down whenever he’s had a stressful day at work  
-Gordon loves everything about the way he plays, from the peaceful yet focused expression on his face to the way his long fingers would move up and down the frets.  
-He especially loves crawling up behind Roger, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder and just listening to him play  
-When Gordon gets admitted to hospital, Roger takes his guitar with him every time he visits and plays because he knows how much Gordo loves it  
-Sometimes he’ll bring Gordo’s keyboard too so they can duet or Gordon will just sing along with Roger’s accompaniment  
-Basically, they’re musical gays and love playing together because it makes them feel so connected to each other


	2. First Meeting/High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of a conversation I had with @christians-borle on tumblr :)

-So, Roger comes from a super rich family and went to an elite private school, whereas Gordon went to the public school that they had a super harsh rivalry with   
-I imagine that there’s a very Romeo and Juliet-esque situation where one of Gordo’s friends finds out about a party that the private school kids are throwing a party and is like “we HAVE to crash it”   
-And Gordon doesn’t like parties but he’s competitive as fuck so he’s like “haha yeah”  
-They somehow manage to get into the party, probably by jumping the garden fence and make their way in through the back door.   
-It doesn’t take long but the house is crowded and his friends abandoned him so Gordo finds a space to himself to be alone.   
-(this is cheesy af but I imagine these people as super rich and living in mansions so let’s say Gordon finds a balcony to be by himself on)  
-Similarly, Roger isn’t a fan of parties either but he wanted to at least show his face so he makes his way away from the crowds as well.   
-He notices a boy he doesn’t recognise on the balcony and decides to introduce himself.   
-When he approaches the boy he smirks and opens with: “You’re not meant to be here are you?”   
-“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gordon retorts defensively.   
-“You’re wearing a hoodie and jeans to a party at a mansion,” Roger points out, and Gordon blushes as he notices the other boy’s fancy shirt and formal slacks.   
-They talk for the rest of the night and Gordon completely falls for Roger’s charm and Roger is enamoured with Gordon’s snarky yet sweet comments.   
-They exchange phone numbers and talk like every day.   
-Eventually they start meeting up at each other’s houses almost every day after school.   
-Until one day they’re at Roger’s house and he makes his move by leaning forward to kiss Gordo when they’re hanging out in his garden.   
-And after that they became best friends/boyfriends   
-Roger’s parents are definitely like “we don’t like gays but I guess we have to accept our son :/“ and do not like Gordon   
-So Roger takes every opportunity to bring Gordon over (especially when his extended family are around) to fawn over him and boast about how much he loves him.   
-Mimi on the other hand loves Roger and asks him over for dinner every night and makes him call her ‘Mama Schwinn’   
-Roger also stays over at the Schwinn’s house all the time because his parents are away a lot and this one time Mimi just slides a condom over to Gordon and he gets SO EMBARRASSED he’s like “MOM!!!”   
-But she’s just like “I know you two are having sex and I won’t stop it but I just want you two to be safe!”   
-I can imagine before Roger tells his parents about Gordon they’re super wary of the ‘rough, dangerous public school kids’ that have a rivalry with Roger’s school   
-And one day he comes home with a hickey from Gordo and his parents don’t even realise they’re like “did a PUBLIC SCHOOL BOY do that to you????”   
-Of course Roger finds this hilarious and is like “yes ;)))))”  
-And then his parents go up to the school and Gordon is made to write a letter of apology while the two boys are sat there trying their hardest not to burst out into hysterical laughter.   
-Gordo is also the ultimate theatre kid and is in all of his school’s plays/musicals and Roger makes sure he’s there in the front row with flowers every night because he’s the ultimate supportive bf.   
-I can also totally see them as part of their respective schools’ orchestras  
-One time they’re at a competition and Gordon spends 90% of the time trying to convince Roger to make out with him in the changing room.   
-And that’s how all of Gordon’s friends find out he’s dating a PRIVATE SCHOOL BOY  
-Then Roger’s snobby friends find out and they’re like “You’re dating a public school boy?? Why???”   
-And Roger just smiles and lists of a whole novel of reasons why he loves Gordon before completely roasting them. Thank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are kind of all over the place aha but I rlly like some of these. Feel free to hmu on tumblr (@kuraagins) if you ever want to yell about these boys <3


End file.
